DE 20 2004 018 877 U1 illustrates a fixed roof vehicle with a rear window that can be pivoted open independently of the tailgate. The rear window is further pivotable with the upwardly hinged tailgate, which is pivotable about the same axis and into which said rear window is embedded. The rear window, however, abuts outwardly, which is undesired for a uniform visual effect. In addition, due to the common pivot axis of the tailgate and the rear window, the design options are limited.